What Will We Become Draco Malfoy?
by Pinkdmnd
Summary: You and Draco have been friends since the 1st year at Hogwarts and finally your last year you have become more but will it stay that way or will things change once again?


"Finally our last year, boy I'm going to miss this place, aren't you Draco?" You asked Draco Malfoy who you've been friends with since the first time you arrived at Hogwarts. Since you were both in Slytherin it only helped improve your friendship. You were both waiting to board the Hogwarts express. The whistle blew and the train pulled up the station. Draco helped you with your stuff as you both boarded the train and found a cabin. You both were seated opposite of each other and you looked at him and sighed. "Rachel what's wrong?" Draco asked he knew your sighs by now. "It's nothing really." You lied. "I know when you lie now just tell me the truth please?" He asked with his puppy dog face. "Fine you win… It's just I have dated so many guys while at school but the one that catches my eye the most I don't think he feels the same way." you confessed to Draco. "Well why don't you ask him? I mean that's what I would do if I were you." He replied. You looked at Draco, "Uh Draco can I ask you something?" Draco answered, "Sure." "Well do you like me?" You asked. "DUH," he practically yelled as the train began to move. "We have been friends FOREVER!" "No Draco Malfoy not like that like LOVE me like a girlfriend." you made clearer. "Oh, well I never thought of you like that." You gave a look of disappointed and pulled out a book and began to read it. You spent the rest of the ride in silence and were soon at the school. Everyone filed into the great hall, usually Draco and you sat by each other but not tonight you both went your separate ways. The sorting ceremony began and then you ate dinner and desert and headed to the common room. Even in the common room you guys didn't talk. Is this how it's going to be the rest of the year You thought, as Draco thought the exact same thing.

The next morning you walked down to The Great Hall alone. You saw your best friend Claire talking with George Weasley. Claire and George were both in Gryffindor but that didn't stop their friendship. "Where's Fred?" she said asked. You knew that Claire was in love with Fred so you left them alone. You then walked into The Great Hall. George let her go kissed her on the cheek and said "I'll go find Fred for you." Claire looked at the window and got up and began to leave. She was unable to eat anything. Her stomach in knots as she sat there watching George talk to Fred. George looked as if he was explaining something when suddenly he had the biggest smile on his face. "WHERE IS SHE" Fred yelled looking excited. He was looking around but Claire was hard to see because of all the tall Slytherin's sitting in front of her. She walked out of the Great Hall without seeing Fred. She then heard someone talking. She could hear Draco Malfoy arguing but the one there was him. He is arguing with himself? Claire thought to herself.

**With Draco**

"I do love her, but not like that. Well no that's not true. I wish I would have just told her the truth. No the truth would have been wrong, but you never lie to girls, what am I going to do. How am I going to tell her how I feel and make up for it, I don't like this not talking thing." Draco said to himself.

**With You**

You had been standing outside the great hall listening to Draco. You left breakfast to go get your books for your first class. You walked past Draco smiled at him and kept walking to the Slytherin common room. Draco followed behind you,"Hey Rach wait up!" No one ever called you Rach except him and he was the only person allowed too. You spun around to meet Draco face to face. "Can I help you?" You asked politely. "Um, well, I need to, uh tell you, err something." Draco stammered. "Go for it I'm all ears." You smiled. "Well you know the conversation we had on the train well I might have said something to hurt you and it wasn't true. "You looked confused so Draco continued. "Rachel we have been friends since the first day here and I have never thought of you as anything more then a friend but this last summer I realized how much I love you and need you around. You are my world, my life. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend? Draco asked. You were in shock and your knees felt weak and Draco could tell so he grabbed you and supported you. "I... um… yes Draco I will be your... g-girlfriend." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around you and hugged you. He slowly leaned to kiss you. You happily kissed him back. it's feels so right. You both thought at the exact same time.

When you broke free from the kiss. You and Draco decide to go change before lunch. You were to be getting their class schedules today at lunch. You were so eager for lunch time to come around you wanted to tell Claire about you and Draco so bad. You and Claire would always sit under the tree by the lake and talk about how you dreamed of life with Draco and Fred and would realize how much you were loved by the two guys. During lunch it was hard for Draco to be able to leave your side. He did not want to let you go. Rachel could see Fred was being the same way. Finally you got your schedule. When you got their class schedules you saw she only had one class without Draco. Draco had a class right after lunch. He was taking private classes to get even more advanced in potions then he already was. So you walked him to class, kissed him goodbye, and then walked outside to the lake. You pulled out a book and began to read it until you could no longer concentrate. You then returned to the Slytherin common room. You stayed there for a little while until you had to leave for your first class.

You walked into the classroom and Draco was no where in sight you sighed and went to walk to your seat when Draco's arms came around you. "Miss me?" He whispered in your ear. You turned around and kissed him softly. You both took their seats and class began. The whole class period they two were playing footsie or holding hands well just being a couple. You finally got out of Draco's grasp to go to the bathroom. On your way you ran into Goyle. "Hello Goyle." You said. Goyle grabbed your arm. "Goyle let me go! You're hurting me!" You screamed. "You're going to be sorry for dating Draco and changing him." Goyle said harshly. "If it wasn't for you we would be picking on stupid Harry Potter but no since you came your all he talks about. Now if I get rid of you he will be back to his old self." Goyle said as he began to drag you down the hall. "DRACO!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. You cry for help echoed down the long empty corridor. Tears poured down your cheeks as you screamed for Draco. You continued to scream as Goyle dragged you down the hall. Draco had been walking around and was waiting in front of the girl's bathroom for you to return. Hermione walked in and then soon after walked out. Draco stopped her, "Hermione is Rachel in there?" Hermione surprised by his friendliness and answer, "No, no one is in there. Sorry." Draco was really worried. He ran down the common room and asked everyone but no one saw you. But he soon noticed Goyle was missing. "Yo Crabbe where's Goyle." Draco asked him. "He said he had to go take care of some unwanted person. Something about how they had to pay." Crabbe said not quiet sure about what Goyle said. "Is there anything else he said anything at all?" Draco asked trying to get some info out of him. "Um he said something about how this person changed you and by getting rid of them you will be back to normal." Draco knew at that moment that you must be in trouble. He ran as fast as he could to try to find him and you.

**With you and Goyle**

"GREGORY GOYLE LET ME GO!" You screamed some more. Your voice was worn out and you could no longer scream let alone yell. You had no idea where he was taking you. Finally you realized you were at the room of requirements and he was pushing you inside. "Now you'll never be able to get out and no one in, besides me that is." Goyle said as he gave an evil grin. Goyle left quickly and walked back to the common room.

**With Draco**

Draco soon ran into Goyle. "Where is she?" Draco demanded. "Who?" Goyle played dumb. "Don't act stupid we both know you took Rachel and if anything I repeat ANYTHING happens to her you will be dead in a matter of seconds." Draco Malfoy screamed. "You're out of luck Mr. Malfoy." Goyle said as he began to walk away. Draco ran up to Goyle and punched him. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Yelled Draco. "I-in th-the room of re-require-requirements." He finally spat out. Draco go up and ran, he was finally at the room of requirements but couldn't get in. "I need to find Rachel." He said as he paced and finally a door appeared. He burst in and there you were unconscious with tear stained face. He rushed over to you. Draco had tears in his eyes (THE DRACO MALFOY CRYING?) as he shook you, "Rachel come on please get up." When you finally came to you slowly opened her eyes to see Draco crying. "D-Draco?" Draco looked at you, "Rachel? Oh my god I thought I lost you." He hugged you and then he kissed you. "I love you with all that I am." "I love you too Draco." You managed to say with a really raspy voice barely above a whisper.

**Draco's POV**

"I need to find Rachel." you said as you paced and finally a door appeared. You burst in and there she were unconscious with tear stained face. You rushed over to her. You had tears in his eyes as he shook you, "Rachel come on please get up." What if shes's dead? you thought. When she finally came to she slowly opened her eyes to see you crying. "D-Draco?" You looked at her and quickly wiped away your tears, "Rachel? Oh my god I thought I lost you." You hugged her and then you kissed kissed. "I love you with all that I am." "I love you too Draco." She managed to say with a really raspy voice barely above a whisper. All you could think about was how badly you felt for not being there to protect her when she needed you so very badly. Tears began to pour from your eyes again. You tried to hide this from her but she knew you to well. " What's a matter Draco?" you closed his eyes then spoke softly. "Rachel I'm so sorry I was not with you when you needed me!" Never showing your emotions like this before Rachel was speechless. You held her tightly and never wanted to let her go. They sat there in silence for a long time. You walked Rachel back to the common room so she could change before dinner.

**Rachel's POV**

You walked the stairs to your room. You changed clothes and grabbed your cell phone. (You lived in the muggle part of England you use their technology) Then you ran to find Draco. You returned to Draco, "Draco what is wrong I know something is wrong, please just tell me." You said. Draco looked at you and then sighed and finally gave in and responded, "I'm upset with myself that I didn't protect you that you were almost hurt thanks to me. I don't want it to happen again." You had tears in her eyes. "Draco no one knew what he was up to it's not your fault. Things happen and I'm okay now. I still love you, and a little more then before because you saved me." A tear ran down your cheek and Draco wiped it away with his finger and then brought you into a deep passionate kiss.

You went to dinner and you barely ate anything you weren't really hungry. Everyone kept coming up to you and asking you were ok. "NO I'M NOT OK!" You screamed but then lost your voice again. You got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. You walked back into the common room. Draco followed you and saw that you were upset. You sat down on the couch and gave a sigh. "Rach what's wrong?" You looked at him your expression softened a little; you took out your wand and wrote in the air. 1. I can't talk, 2. My throat hurts. 3. People are bugging me. "Oh I'm sorry." He said and then sat down next to you. He put his arm around you and rested his hand on your shoulder. You became calmer. Then him being Draco kissed your cheek and then kissed down your jaw line and kissed and sucked on your neck. If felt so good you would have moaned but you had no voice left but Draco knew that you were enjoying it none the less.


End file.
